In door actuating mechanisms, an accidental pressure on the actuating switch, such as by pressure in a pocket, or an object inadvertently falling against the switch, or a child playing with the device, will actuate the door and cause it to open or to close, in many instances, without the knowledge of the owner. It is an object of this invention to provide means for locking the actuator against accidental operation.